craftrealmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Doctor (ddoogejun)
Brief : Doctor is a Super Admin of CR. He is one of the most repsected staff members. He is rather entertaining and creative as well as problem or conflict solving staffs than techincal or rule staffs. He calls himself 'Doctor' even though his real user name is ddoogejun. He does not like to be called 'ddoogejun' nor his real name. He is good at skin making, and he made his own skin as well as skins for other staffs. He is also the creator of the CR Wiki. : : Personal History Doctor was orginally an admin from Zaptrem Server, however, after that server was closed, he moved his way to new servers. After awhile playing 4-5 different servers to see which one to play, he decided that CraftRealms was his best pick. After playing 2 weeks as a member, he applied through the website, accepted, and become a moderator(mod) and started his staff career in CR. He was the first one to be accepted for a mod after CR made enjin site. His personality and his contribution to the server made him to be praised. One of his most famous contribution that he did as a mod was creating a game Hide and Seek in Minecraft and making a huge map for it. After a week of being a mod, he was promoted to an admin, and it was the shortest time between from mod to admin in CR history excluding ErecktioN (admin) which his record is about a few seconds, but it was caused from pre-existing friendship with Pr0Acid (owner). After being an admin, he kept on with his work, making the server better and much entertaining place. One of the most famous work from the Doctor as he was a admin was his parkour series that started from Hunger Game server. The parkour series, which now has season 2, still is popular among many parkour lovers. In addition, he also made a server spawn that was used for awhile which was Parthenon temple in Greece. After a great deal amount of time, the rank called "Super Admin" was created in the server under the Owner's decision. The only person to be a "Super Admin" as soon as the rank was created was the Doctor. He became slightly inactive because of the school works, but after awhile, he made a come-back to the server and is stiling playing with his wits and cleverness to entertain people. Origin of name The origin of name "ddoogejun" is quite unknown, however, the name "Doctor" which he prefers has some meaning in it. The name "Doctor" was not a name that he came up with. He was given that name. He quoted, "There was someone who I helped in Zaptrem server, and he started call me 'Doctor', and I didn't know why he would did that, but I liked it a lot. So I started using that name and made people call me by that. Then I watched the BBC show, 'Doctor Who' and then I fell in love with my given name, 'Doctor'. I think it's such a brilliant name." Mentors He does not have much 'mentor', he quoted, however, he did have a person whom he looked up to, Goralyan, the resigned staff. Catch Phrases *"Trust me, I am the Doctor." *"RUDE" *"I am sorry, I am so sorry." *"Hello to people" *"Well, that escalated quickly" *"This is Doctor speaking!" Category:Staff